nwncepfandomcom-20200213-history
Possible Content Additions
Every new edition of the CEP has included additional custom content for builders to use. Suggestions are made, content is offered or asked for, and new things are always being made by the community. Here, I will be posting titles and links to various pieces of custom content that: a) have been made available for public download/use, and b) has had it's author/creator/builder already grant The Amethyst Dragon permission to use that content in the CEP. For each possible addition, I'll run a simple yes/no poll. If you have an opinion on if said content should or should not be added to the CEP, feel free to vote. Also, feel free to comment on any of these on the comments/talk link for this page. If you want to make a suggestion for new content to add, you can do so on the Suggest Content Additions page. Possible Content Additions (for CEP 2.66+): Puddles (water, ice, mud) by Tarot Redhand (permission granted 2017-12-06) Add Puddles (water, ice, and mud) by Tarot Redhand? Yes No Approved by Community (for eventual inclusion) PHoD Maldrapur (India-inspired placeables and creatures) by PLUSH HYENA of DOOM (permission granted 2018-01-18) Crop Circles by Tarot Redhand (permission granted 2017-12-06) Celtic Marks by Tarot Redhand (permission granted 2017-12-06) Drow Robes by TheBarbarian (permission granted 2017-12-06) Noble Dresses by TheBarbarian (permission granted 2017-12-06) Torcs (items, inventory icons, visual effects, prefabs) by Cestus Dei (permission granted 2014-04-15) Red Mercy Weapon & Placeable by Cestus Dei (permission granted 2014-04-15) Items,VFX Helmet- Elven Ki-Stone diadems by Cestus Dei (permission granted 2014-04-15) Torc of SHoA VFX item by Cestus Dei (permission granted 2014-04-15) Approved by Community (but in need of work before inclusion, lacking additional needed permissions, or having other obstacles to use): Far Realm creatures by ZugothNDeadly (permission granted 2017-12-07) - model file sizes way too large, need to be optimized for NWN Undead Giants by ZugothNDeadly (permission granted 2017-12-07) - model file sizes way too large, need to be optimized for NWN Reptiles by ZugothNDeadly (permission granted 2017-12-07) - model file sizes way too large, need to be optimized for NWN Snow Flurry and Snow Fury creatures by Cestus Dei (permission granted 2014-04-15) - needs model work Morbols by MerricksDad (permission granted 2014-04-13) - needs model and possible animation/VFX work (notes by MerricksDad in download) The Crone by Rolo Kipp (permission granted 2014-04-13) - needs model and possible animation work (notes by Rolo Kipp in download) Head Aligned VFX by Carcerian (permission granted 2014-04-13) - need versions modified for multiple races/genders Spellshard & Monster-head Staves by Carcerian (permission granted 2014-04-13) - need some renumbering and need matching inventory icons Giant, sharp tuning fork, er, sword by Carcerian (permission granted 2014-04-13) - needs renumbering and needs matching inventory icons Giant Club by Carcerian (permission granted 2014-04-13) - needs renumbering and needs matching inventory icons Githyanki Silver Sword by Carcerian (permission granted 2014-04-13) - needs renumbering and needs matching inventory icons KotOR Heads by Estelindis (permission granted 2014-05-23) - probably not going to include as they are mostly taken directly from Knights of the Old Republic and Knights of the Old Republic II. Merfolk tileset buildings and matching loadscreen by Zwerkules (permission granted 2014-04-22) - requires LoW's undersea tileset, which CEP does not have permission to use Purgatory tileset (1 mini tileset) by Pstemarie (permission granted 2014-04-22) - needs more features/groups/terrains (currently 2 terrains, 2 features, 1 group) Crypt Reskin (tileset override) by Pstemarie (permission granted 2014-04-22) - needs to be turned into a new tileset rather than an override for CEP use